


Witch King

by Udunie



Series: Roll-A-Porn [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Collars, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “And this,” said the Caritonian envoy, waving a couple of servants forward carrying an intricate box on a velvet pillow, “Is my king’s personal present for Your Majesty.”Stiles nodded his head when they stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to his throne. The men put it down carefully.He glanced to the side, to where Peter was standing, looking ferocious in his wolf-skins and with his mace at his side.“Fetch,” Stiles said with a cool look.





	Witch King

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! So this is the first fic I did with my new dice! I got:
> 
> d4 - 1 - consensual  
> d6 - 2 - fantasy  
> d8 - 1 - Steter  
> d12 - 11 - Puppy play  
> d20 - 2 - Sex toys
> 
> I hope you guys will like it! As always, all my love to Emma! <3

“And this,” said the Caritonian envoy, waving a couple of servants forward carrying an intricate box on a velvet pillow, “Is my king’s personal present for Your Majesty.”

Stiles nodded his head when they stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to his throne. The men put it down carefully.

He glanced to the side, to where Peter was standing, looking ferocious in his wolf-skins and with his mace at his side.

“Fetch,” Stiles said with a cool look. The werewolf sneered, just a little, but enough to make the courtiers standing near him take a step back. Still, he obeyed, strolling forward to pick the box up, kicking the pillow to the side and walking up the stairs. 

He knelt by Stiles’ feet, holding it out.

Stiles accepted it, placing the box gently on his lap and then held his hand out, waiting.

Peter caught his eyes, his face unreadable as he took it, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. His lips felt as hot as his eyes were cold.

“Stay,” Stiles told him.

He looked down at the envoy. He didn’t like the man. Caritonia had been hard to beat into submission even for the ‘Witch King’ as they called him behind his back. He wouldn’t put it past them to send something poisoned, and Peter had the best nose in his empire.

He opened the box gingerly, his eyebrows raising as he took in the content.

It was an intricate, beautifully made golden collar, complete with a lock that looked sturdy despite the gems set into it.

The envoy smiled.

“For your... dog, Your Majesty. My king is concerned that it will turn around and bite the hand that feeds it, and he would wish no harm like that on you.”

Peter growled, deep enough that the air resonated with it across the throne room. The envoy paled for a second, but Stiles reached out, fisting his hand in the werewolf’s hair.

“Quiet,” he ordered.

A nail dropping could have been heard in the hall.

“We thank you,” Stiles said, snapping the lid of the box shut. “Tell your king we value his worry.”

The envoy bowed, starting to turn, but Stiles’ voice stopped him.

“Tell him also, that the only people who need to worry about my general are those who fail to pay their dues.”

***

“You may go now,” Stiles told his servants as Peter stepped into his chambers.

The maids serving his dinner didn’t have to be told twice. Everyone in the capital got antsy when his general entered a room.

“You’ve made me wait,” Stiles said as soon as they were alone, shifting in his seat.

Peter grinned, undoing the clasps holding the thick furs around his shoulders and letting them drop to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I wanted to make sure the envoy was safely on his way.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“I hope you didn’t do anything stupid.”

Peter barked out a laugh.

“When do I ever?”

“When you leave your king waiting?” Stiles asked with no heat in his voice. Or not the kind of heat that was fueled by anger.

Peter walked up to his chair, holding his hand out for Stiles to take.

“I’m truly sorry,” he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief, making Stiles sigh.

“Sure you are,” he said, letting himself be pulled up. Peter grabbed his hips, holding him close, one hand immediately going to his ass, squeezing down on it and making him hiss as it jostled the plug he’d been wearing for hours.

“Have you been a good boy?” Peter asked him, nuzzling the side of his neck. His fingers dug into his flesh, finding the cease of his bottom and tapping the flat base of the toy. Stiles moaned, arching into him.

“You know I have,” he said, breathless.

Peter growled, low and pleased.

“I love when you are obedient,” he murmured, pulling at the plug a bit and then letting it be sucked back into Stiles’ hungry hole. “I bet you couldn’t wait for the day to be over so we could try the pretty new toy we got.”

Stiles made a small sound of agreement, kissing Peter hungrily.

The werewolf picked him up easily, crossing the chamber in a few long steps and throwing him down onto the large, posted bed.

Stiles landed with an oomph, his fingers already working on the fastings of his robes. Peter looked around, spotting the box on a side table. He picked the collar out with a grin, turning it in his fingers.

“It looks exquisite,” he said, walking back to Stiles. He unlocked it with the dainty keys.

“You want me to put it on, Your Majesty?”

Stiles pushed his trousers off, his ass clenching around the heavy plug nestled in him. He licked his lips before he dropped to his knees in front of Peter.

“No more ‘Your Majesty’ for tonight,” he said, voice trembling with want.

Peter smiled, stroking his cheek as he fitted the collar around Stiles’ neck, pulling it tight enough that he could feel the strain every time he swallowed.

“As you wish, my lovely, darling little pet.”

Stiles closed his eyes, nuzzling into the hardness of Peter’s cock.

He could be king again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
